


Limited

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 12 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	Limited

“Uhm, Kurt? Why exactly are there… at least six boxes of Christmas lights in the living room?”

“There was a great price for them!” Kurt called out from the kitchen.

“Okay, I get that. But… six boxes?”

“Nine, actually.” Kurt grinned, stepping into the room. “There was a special time-limited offer. Buy two, get the third one for free.”

“And you seriously thought we would need _nine boxes of Christmas lights_?!”

“Blaine, there’s no such thing as too many Christmas lights. Our apartment will be the most Christmassy of them all.”

“… okay, I can see your point.”

“That’s the spirit.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168473673164/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
